Nath: Un Pegaso Aventurero/Episodios
Esta es una Lista de Episodios de la serie animada Nath: Un Pegaso Aventurero con sus respectivas tramas. Disfrutenlo!. Episodio 1: El Comienzo Titulo Inglés: Episode 1: The Beginning. Título (España): Episodio 1: El Gran Inicio. El Episodio comienza con un Nathaniel niño que se presenta ante el público y se le ve volando por un sendero con su madre Rosaella. Nathaniel baja y vuela cerca del suelo,y se golpea con un arbol.Su mamá le acaricia su frente para calmar el dolor y se quedan dentro del bosque haciendo un Picnic. Nath le pregunta a su mamá donde está su papá y ella le dice que lejos,muy lejos. Luego Rosaella y Nathaniel vuelven tarde a su casa,a dormir para ir mañana a la Escuela. Al Final del Episodio vemos a un [[Andrew Rocket|'Pegaso Alto ']]a las sombras que esta amenazando con robar toda magia del universo,y se deja la incognita de quien era dicho hombre. Episodio 2: Una chica Hermosa Título Inglés: Episode 2: A Beautifull Girl. Título (España): Episodio 2: La Niña Cautivante El Episodio comienza con una Bella pequeña durmiendo en su casa. Luego desayuna muy rapido,saluda a su mamá y su papá y sale volando por la ventana de su casa. Llega a la Escuela de Ponyville y se sienta en un pupitre un poco lejos de Nathaniel,quien se sorprende de la forma en la que Bella entró. Pasa un día de clases largas y vemos durante varios minutos a Nath,Bellla y sus demas compañeros subiendo escaleras todo el día. Bella nunca había hablado con Nathaniel,pero ese día lo invitó a fugarse de la escuela,Nathaniel se sorprende y acepta con un pequeño nervio. Persuaden a los guardias y se van a la fuga,hasta llegar al bosque donde Nath y su madre estuvieron en el Primer Episodio. Nathaniel le dice que ese lugar es lindo,luego Bella corre hacia algunas palomas alocadamente para asustarlas,luego las palomas se acercan a Nath,este las acaricia y todos miran el paisaje. Comieron bellotas y moras. Nathaniel resitó poesía sobre el Bosque a Bella y esta sacó de su mochila algunos juguetes,comics y una Nintendo DS,jugaron un rato hasta dormirse. Regresan mucho después a la escuela,justo para recibir el regaño de su maestra por fugarse. Episodio 3: Los Poderes Título Inglés: Episode 3:The Powers becomes! Al inicio vemos a aquel pegaso alto de las sombras,quien sostiene una foto de Nathaniel,luego vemos una lagrima rodando por esta. Doctor Whooves entra en la habitación y le pregunta a este que está haciendo,luego el Pegaso Alto lo corre y le dice que no hacía nada. Doctor Whooves dice "Sí,Señor" y se va. El Pegaso Alto dice: "Espero Verte pronto,Ya estarás muy grande..". Vemos a Nathaniel en su casa quien se levanta diciendo:" Shqipja është një gjuhë magjepsëse. Vështirë për të shqiptuar " (Una frase en albanés),Rosaella le pregunta que habla,y Nath le da un beso en la mejilla y se sienta a desayunar. Luego le dice que su corazón se ve azul blanquecino y que es buena,pero que algo aun no la deja descansar. Rosaella le dice que debe ser porque ayer no durmió reabasteciendo la tienda (Phone Shack) y le pregunta que como sabe el eso. Nathaniel se pone feliz preumiendo que tal vez es un poder. Rosaella le dice que cuando era bebé su poder era emitir luces de color y que tal vez es porque está creciendo. El episodio continua con anecdotas de su infancia con respecto a sus poderes y al final vemos como luego de una migraña temporal incesante se desarrollan unos de sus actuales poderes. Episodio 4: Juegos y Peleas Título Inglés: Episode 4: Playing and Fighting Título (España): Episodio 4: Jugando y Peleando. Bella y Nathaniel se hicieron amigos en el Episodio 2,así que en este episodio decide llevarlo a jugar a su casa. Nathaniel seva con ella luego de la escuela,y como su mamá y papá trabajan ella puede estar sola con su amigo y jugar con sus juguetes. Nathaniel escojió algunos juguetes y Bella también. Jugaron un rato hasta que oyeron un lio en la calle,vieron por la ventana y era un mounstruo dragon-demonio que atacaba. Volaron hasta ahí y pelearon contra el monstruo,quien se había apoderado de un Sub-Elemento de la Magia Universal tipo Lava. Bella resultó quemada por la lava del monstruo y en un momento romántico,Nathaniel la calmó y la curó. La Policía Unicornio no pudo con el Monstruo y Nathaniel terminó por destruirlo,mientras este da su ultimo repiro le dice a Nathaniel que eso no terminaba allí y que El porfín tendría el Poder Absoluto,haciendo referencia a aquel Pegaso Alto del Primer Episodio. Al final Nathaniel se queda con esa incógnita,pero el y Bella terminan de jugar con los ponis de juguete en casa de Bella. Episodio 5: Atendiendo la Cabaña del Teléfono Título Inglés: Episode 5: Job on the Phone Shack . Título (España): Episodio 5: Trabajo en la Cueva Telefónica. Nathaniel está atendiendo la Cabaña Celular,mientras su madre va al Mercado Mayorista a hacer las compras. Se le ve un poco aburrido,limpiando los teléfonos caros que están exibidos como la Octava Maravilla del Mundo. Algunos compañeros de clase llegan a la tienda y Nath les vende algunos juegos para sus consolas. Luego unos hombres entran en la tienda y piensan robarse todo,pero Nathaniel se arma de valentía y les dice:"Sobre mi cadáver robarán mi Tienda!". Los hombres amenazan con explotar la Tienda usando un Sub-Elemento de la Magia Universal ''tipo Polvora,Nathaniel muy indignado,se levanta y usando sus poderes mas profundos consigue expulsar a los hombres del lugar y llevarlos con la policia,para también entregarles el elemento. Al final,la Madre de Nathaniel regresa a la tienda con Dulces y Chocolates como recompensa para su hijo,y se puede ver a un policía entregando el ''Sub-Elemento de la Magia Universal ''a la cueva del ''Núcleo de la Magia Universal '',donde el 'Encargado de los Elementos de la Magia Universal,le dice que los fragmentos centrales (Elementos de la Magia Universal) y los Sub-Elementos de la Magia Universal ''fueron robados por un pegaso alto,y esta mandando a atacar el planeta con los ''Sub-Elementos de la Magia Universal ''menos importantes.'' Episodio 6: Malas Noticias - ¡Los Elementos han sido Robados! Título Inglés: Episode 6: Bad News - The Magical Elements were Captured! Título (España): Episodio 6: Nuevas Noticias - ¡Elementos Capturados! Sanders Avisa! El Episodio se desarrolla horas después de los acontecimientos del Episodio Anterior. El Oficial Sanders fue a avisar al ''Comisionado de los Elementos de la Magia Universal (Lord Spacer),que uno de sus Fragmentos de Elemento fue entregado. Este le dice a Sanders que los Fragmentos fueron robados y que el Comité de Magia Universal anda sobre el. Lord Spacer mencionó que dicho evento sucedió hace apenas unos días,cuando estaba por empezar su Fín de Semana Libre,se reportó un robo masivo y que el Ladrón también se llevó los Sub-Elementos de la Magia Universal ' ''con los que podían combatirle. Luego de esto,Bella está jugando en su casa con sus Unicornios y en eso,la gente empieza a gritas y a correr. Bella y su familia salen a la calle a ver que sucede y ven que un Operador de Bombas piensa mandar por un Hoyo Negro Espacial el Monumento a la Princesa Candace y el Refugio de Gatitos local usando el ''Sub-Elemento de la Magia Universal ''del Tipo ''Cosmos Vacío. ''Bella se prepara para golpear a este tipo y su familia le exije que no vaya,pero igual va a la pelea. Twilight Sparkle,Bella y Nathaniel intentan resolver la situación sin los puños.pero debido a que el Villano no cooperaba se decidieron por vencerlo,y prevenir la Catastrofe. Al final la Princesa Cadence agradeció a Bella y Nathaniel por salvar la ciudad en 4 Ocasiones y los nombró Candidatos a Caballeros Reales,y que si siguen salvando al pueblo,cuando esten mas grandes,serán caballeros. Episodio 7: ¡Mountruos y Mas Mounstruos! Título Inglés: Episode 7: Monsters Everymore! Título (España): Episodio 7: Mounstruos Siempre Mas! Nathaniel y Bella aún siguen siendo amigos. Lucharon junto a algunos monstruos mas y mas elementos fueron entregados por la policía a ''Lord Spacer. Este ha dicho que la situación es crítica y que si no se recuperan los elementos no habrá mas magia en todo el universo.En eso,Doctor Whooves se comunica con Nathaniel,y le dice donde ocurrirá un nuevo ataque de la Organización de Mostruos que estuvo atacando desde siempre.Nathaniel va junto a Bella y destruyen a este.Luego Doctro Whooves le dice a Nathaniel que los ataques seguirán ocurriendo y que el le brindará mas información. Nathaniel le pregunta quien es el y el le dice que aún no podrá decirle. Episodio 8: Plan Maestro Título Inglés: Episode 8:Master Plan - Tall Pegasus appears! Título (España): Episodio 8: Plan Maestro de Alto Pegasus Pegaso Alto por primera vez aparece. Este episodio comienza con North Star,quien le dice que sus villanos están siendo derrotados por un chico Nathaniel y su amiga Bella Pegaso Alto le dice que necesitan nuevos cazarrecompensas para poder ejecutar los ataques para que la Princesa Cadence renuncie y el pueda gobernar el reino. North Star le dice que la Policía Nacional Alicornio ni la Fuerza Armada Pegaso podrán derrotarlos,pero que el chico Nathaniel Rocketdash si. Pegaso Alto se pone un poco melancólico cuando North le nombra a Nathaniel,pero luego se recupera y le dice que llame a "La Hiedra",North le dice que es mejor dejar a la "Hiedra" para luego y que está para rato,Pegaso Alto le dice que lo llame y ya. Bella y Nathaniel están jugando en casa de Nath,y en eso Doctor Whooves entra por la ventana.Les dice que un nuevo enemigo mucho mas fuerte va a atacar y que deben estar atentos,Bella pregunta quien es este enemigo y Whooves responde que es uno que ha guardado desde hace mucho,cuyo nombre es "La Hiedra". Continuidad - Episodio 8: * Desde Este Episodio,Nathaniel,Bella y los Estudiantes de la Escuela de Ponyville pasan a tener 3 Años más. Episodio 9: ¡"La Hiedra" Ataca! Título Inglés: Episode 9:Defeat "The Herb"! Título (España): Episodio 9:¡Derrotando a "Herb"! Nathaniel se estaba preparando para luchar contra el Villano del que Doctor Whoves le informó; Bella y Nathaniel fueron donde Twilight Sparkle para que los ayudara en la pelea,mas la Princesa Cadence al principio se opuso,pero luego la dejó ir solo con la condición de que Guardias Reales le acompañen para protegerla y ayudar.Spring Leaf (Herb) porfín salió a la luz atacando en la ciudad,creando miles de Plantas Carnívoras Gigantes en toda la Ciudad y amenazando con lanzar a la Alcaldesa al Sol. Armados de valor,Nathaniel,Bella,Twilight,Whooves y los Guardias fueron al ataque. Doctor Whooves armado de Lasers y Rayos fue el primero en caer,Spring le reconoció y lo atacó más duramente. Whooves queda atrapado en las lianas,pero al final logra escapar. Twilight y el seguito de Guardias fueron por el y Twilight lanzó al suelo a Spring,en eso Bella logra lanzarle un rayo que lo deja inconsiente. Las Lianas y Plantas Gigantes continuan en batalla,protegiendo el cuerpo de "Herb" hasta que Nathaniel lanza a estas unas Semillas de "Mata - Hierba" que le compró al Jardinero. Spring Leaf se levanta lleno de furia y poder y logra atraparlos a todos.Casi envía a la Alcaldesa al Sol,Destruyó miles de calles y destruyó varios edificios. Al final se le ve a Nathaniel soñando que todos están atrapados y que son aniquilados por Pegaso Alto,mientras Spring y North Star dejan destrucción y llamas a Ponyville,en una Escena Bélica en la que se deja el suspenso hasta el proximo capítulo. Episodio 10: Mal Presentimiento - El Sueño de Nath Título Inglés: Episode 10:A bad feeling - Nath´s Dream. Título (España): Episodio 10: Un mal Presentimiento - Nath Sueña Luego del escalofriante sueño que Nathaniel tuvo en el Episodio Anterior,Spring Leaf aún los tenía atrapados,Doctor Whooves reconoce a North Star y luego este está por torturarlos. Pegaso Alto les dice que paren,que no los torturen,esto debido a que la Princesa Twilight Sparkle está con ellos y torturarla es algo moral y legalmente inaceptable. Spring Leaf suelta a Bella Lynet y a Twilight y procede a torturar a Whooves,Los Guardias y Nath,aunque Pegaso Alto estaba renuente de torturar a Nathaniel. Horas después,Whooves y Nathaniel aún no fueron torturados pero en eso,la Princesa Luna,la Princesa Cadence ,Lord Spacer y el Consejo Magico Universal llegan a invadir esta guarida para salvarles. Derrotan a Spring pero North Star y Pegaso Alto escapan. Luego de que Spring fue arrestado, Cadence le dice a Nathaniel que no hizo Servicio Comunitario o fué a un Reformatorio porque Twilight no salió herida,y tanto esta como Luna y Lord Spacer se opusieron a seguir concediendo a Nathaniel la ayuda de Twilight. Episodio 11: Nathaniel y Bella conocen a Lord Spacer Título Inglés: Episode 11: Nathaniel and Bella visit Lord Spacer Título (España): Episdodio 11: Nathaniel y Bella visitan a Lord Spacer. Este episodio ocurre minutos después de el anterior. Luego de que la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Cadence le prohibieran a Twilight el seguir ayudando a Nathaniel y Bella,todos van al Castillo de la Amistad de Twilight. Twilight le habla a Nathaniel,Bella,Rarity y Pinkie Pie que a veces es sobre-protegida por las otras princesas,mas que todo por Celestia. Spike se quejó de que le pusieron una correa en la habitación de Twilight por morder una almohada. Twilight dice que ella es la princesa y que debe cumplir las ordenes de las Princesas Superiores. Luego Pinkie Pie hace unas Galletas Empalagosas que disgustan a todos. Nathaniel va a su casa decepcionado de el mismo,por no haber podido derrotar a Spring Leaf. Su mamá lo anima y el se diríge a su cama,a dormir para mañana ir a la escuela. Al día siguiente,Nath va a la Escuela,aún triste. Pasaron unas horas de clase y empieza el recreo. En eso,podemos ver mas detallada mente a los Estudiantes de la Escuela de Ponyville,y a Neon Lights quien estaba rapeando mientras Bella mezclaba en su laptop. Bella ve a Nathaniel triste y lo anima,diciendole que aunque no haya derrotado a Spring Leaf,ha derrotado cientos de villanos mas!. Nathaniel se reanima y recuerda que Lord Spacer le pidió visitarle para hablar de "Algo Importante",así que se fugan del colegio como en el Episodio 2. Bella se lleva una mochila llena de juguetes,comics,su teléfono y de más. Nathaniel videollama a Lord Spacer y este le dice que había esperado su llamada,así que le crea un Portal directo hacia el Palacio Elemental,donde Lord Spacer cuida de los elementos. Luego de presentarse y charlar un rato sobre como Pegaso Alto robó los elementos de fuego y tierra,Lord Spacer les dió unos Fragmentos de Poderes de los Sub-Elementos,en forma de Cereal Estrellado,les explica que pueden usar estos poderes infinitamente,pero cada poder una vez por día. Luego un fan de Nath y Bella se adentra en el Palacio y empieza a charlarles para sacarles info para su blog. Luego de eso,Spacer y el fan,llamado Arthur Frikifan,se hacen amigos y Arthur le muesta su blog,y se quedan charlando sobre este. Bella y Nathaniel se van a sus casas por medio de la Plaza Central y en sus casas sus padres los felicitan por sus nuevos poderes. Episodio 12: Un día de Descanso Título Ingles: Episode 12:The Day of Rest Título (España): Episodio 12: El día de Descanso Nathaniel y Bella,porfín descanzan luego de meses luchando contra monstruos y salvando la ciudad. Rosaella ve a Nahaniel con cariño mientras duerme,asímismo ve a Bella su papá. Mientras tanto,Arthur está en su casa editando en su blog,cuando de pronto un Troll-Mounstruo Gigante que North Star mandó entra en su cuarto y lo secuestra. La Princesa Cadence es la primera en enterarse de esto y manda a los policías a buscar al niño. Rosaella y los padres de Bella se enteran de esto,y no quisieron despertar a sus hijos por verlos tan cansados,así que Lord Spacer se armó de unos poderes para ir al rescate. En eso,a su equipo se unen algunos compañeros pegasos y unicornios Editores del Blog Pegaso de Arthur,quienes van en picada contra el Gigante Troll que North Star envió. Una alerta nacional se enciende,y las Princesas están ayundando a negociar con el Troll,quien amenaza con llevar al niño hasta un Volcán para fundirlo. Lord Spacer llega con sus "Equipo Chico" a derrotar al Troll. Luego de un intensa pelea,las Princesas y el Equipo Chico logran persuadir al Troll,hasta que soltó a Arthur y este es llevado con con su mamá y su abuela. Al despertar,Bella y Nathaniel se levantan sin una idea de que había pasado. Episodio 13: Los Amigos Extranjeros Título Inglés: Episode 13: The Foreign Friends arrived!. Título (España): Episodio 13: Han llegado Amigos Extranjeros. Bella y Nathaniel estaban descansando en la Entrada de la Casa de Nathaniel. Su madre les llevó unos Refrescos y en eso apareció un Pony de color Rojo,Verde y Blanco. En eso,este pony se presenta ante ellos diciendo que se llama Itale ''y comienza a hablar en una mezcla de Italiano y Español. Bella al no entender,empieza a tratarlo de Alienígena,pero Nath le dice que eso es grocero. En eso,una Alicornio llamada ''Francis les dice que su español es mas fluído y empieza a discutir con Itale el porqué los dejó solos en aquel bosque. Empezaron a llegar otros Alicornios y Pegasos de distintos países de Europa y Asia así que deciden llevarlos con las Princesas. Al llegar al Palacio,la Princesa Luna les dice que son Los Principes que se avisó que llegarían a Equestria. En eso el Unicornio Español empieza a relatar que llevaban algunos días en el bosque,luego de que sus Carruaje se estrellaran contra unos muros. Se les sirve jugo y algunos Snacks y se quedan charlando un rato hasta que los Reyes comienzan a llegar,alegres de ver otra vez a sus hijos. Episodio 14: La Voz del Problema Título Inglés: Episode 14: The Voice of a Disturbance. Título (España): Episodio 14: Un Disturbio hecho Voz. El Episodio comienza con Arthur,quien llevará a sus amigos Nathaniel y Bella al Estudio Equestria´s Dubbing Group,donde les enseñará una grabación de dialogos para el Anime de la Princesa Twilight. Luego de saludar a esta,Arthur los lleva al set y con la supuesta "Sara Beckerman" (Voz de Celestia para el Anime de Twilight,según el Fanfic) empiezan a grabar la Coronación de Twilight. El Problema comienza cuando la Supuesta Beckerman se libera en un Demonio Interdimensional que está por Destruir a Equestria. La Real Sara Beckerman llega luego de que había sido secuestrada y empieza a ayudarlos en la pelea. Armados de Valentía empiezan a enfrentarse. El Demonio fue desterrado al final luego de una Batalla,por un hechizo lanzado por Doctor Whooves. Y Bella y Nathaniel pudieron ver a Sara y Twilight actuar en el Episodio del Anime de la Princesa Twilight. Episodio 15: Vacaciones de fín de semana en Cloudsale Título Inglés: Episode 15: Weekend Travel to Cloudsale! Título (España): Episodio 15: ¡Escapadita de Fín de Semana a Cloudsale! Rosaella y Nathaniel deciden irse de Vacaciones de Fín de Semana a Cloudsale. Ambos pegasos vuelan hasta la Ciudad de los Pegasos y empiezan a reconectarse con sus raíces. Luego de varios días ahí,deciden quedarse un poco más,aunque Nathaniel está preocupado por Bella. Mientras tanto,esta está aburrida y decide ir con sus otros amigos (Neon Lights,White Iron y Ryan) de fiesta a algunos arcades. Nathaniel en Cloudsale,empieza a cantar sobre que "Echa de Menos a su Amiga querida" y descubre sus sentimientos por ella. Rosaella le dice a Nathaniel que estuvo esperando eso durante años y se ponen a "Hablar de Sentimientos". Al día siguiente,Nathaniel y Rosaella van a los Parque de Cloudsale y ellos junto a los Pegasos de Fondo empiezan a cantar "La Bella Cloudsale" y sobre como son felices viviendo ahí. También asistieron a la Visita de la Princesa Cadence (Quien nació como un Pegaso y en Cloudsale es la "Princesa Representativa" y la Mas Querida). Los Problemas empiezan cuando un grupo de Cambiaformas y Unicornios terroristas empiezan a intentar lastimar físicamente a la Princesa Cadence,excusandose en el supuesto hecho de que "Ella traicionó a Cloudsale al hacerse Alicornio" . Nathaniel y otros pegasos. Cadence fue retirada de el lugar gracias a sus guardaespaldas pony. Nathaniel fué a defender a la Princesa Cadence y eliminó a varios terroristas. Pero en eso,White Iron usó su Poder Interminable de Potrenciano para eliminarlos a todos (los terroristas),pero usando un Antifaz de Cat Noir. Luego de que la gente le aradeciera,Cadence le dió a el y a Nathaniel las gracias por salvarla. Al final,Nathaniel y su madre se quedan algunos días mas en Cloudsdale,y luego regresan a Ponyville,con la propuesta de volver pronto. Episodio 16: El Reencuentro Título Inglés: Episode 16: The Return Título (España): Episodio 16: El Retorno a Ponyville Rosaella y Nathaniel regresan a Ponyville luego de varios días en Cloudsdale. Nathaniel va a visitar a su mejor amiga Bella mientras que Rosaella se quedó en la Cabañ del Teléfono atendiendo a algunos ponys que esperaban servicio. Bella estaba tranquila jugando con sus videojuegos y de pronto Nathaniel entra por su ventana y la asusta. Bella le lanza algo a este y luego de recordar que es Nathaniel se abrazan y va a visitar a algunos amigos para darles la noticia de que Nathaniel volvió. Al salir de casa de Bella se encuentran con que un Mounstruo creado por la fusión de Hielo y desperdicios tóxicos esta atacando a la ciudad y convirtiendo en "Zombies Enfermos" a todos los habitantes del planeta. Inmediatamente fueron con Lord Spacer,al ser un problema de fuerza mayor y este les dió el Sub Elemento de la Salud,pues la situación lo ameritaba. Bella y Nathaniel dividieron el Sub Elemento entre ellos y sus amigos para que fuesen Sanando ponys por todo el mundo. Nathaniel,Bella y Lord Spacer fueron tras el monstruo y llegaron a unacaverna,donde Pegaso Alto estaba esperando al Mounstruo Tóxico. Pegaso Alto felicitó al Monstruo por su buen trabajo,y encendió una camara para enviarle una Advertencia a las Naciones Unidas. Nathaniel estaba aterrado y entró en panico así que Bella fue la voz de la razón ese rato,junto con Lord Sapcer. Bella fue a atacar a Pegaso Alto de forma impulsiva y este le dijo que los estuvo esperando y la tira al suelo. Nathaniel se llenó de furia y fue a atacar a este mientras el monstruo intentaba infectar a Bella. Nathaniel estaba por darle un cabezazo y Pegaso Alto iba a defenderse,pero en eso vió los ojos de un pequeño bebé que apreciaba en Nathaniel,y este no pudo actacar y cuando recibió el cabezazo de Nath cayó al suelo y Nathaniel mandó a una retirada. Episodio 17: Entrenamiento Divertido Título Inglés: Episode 17: Fun Training Título (España): Episodio 17: Un Entrenamiento Divertido Varias semanas después,la Peste fue expulsada del Planeta Tierra. En los Territorios afectados (America,Europa del Oeste y poca parte de Africa) el virus fué eliminado completamente,impidiendo así que llegara a Oceanía,Rusia y Asia. Lord Spacer se reune con Nathaniel y Doctor Whooves para hablar sobre lo ocurrido,Lord Spacer muy horrorizado,le dice a Nathaniel que lo que Pegaso Alto realizó semanas anteriores,¡genero una Peste casi Mundial solo para obtener el control de Equestria!. Entonces les recomendó empezar a entrenar la Lucha Magica y Cuerpo a Cuerpo. Nathaniel volvió rato después con White Iron,Twilight Sparkle,Ryan,Daze y Bella Lynet. Al principio estaban muy enfocados en el entrenamiento. Pero al empezar con los Ataques con Magia,empezaron a usar la magia para jugar;Desde White haciendo Pirotécnia con su Magia,Nathaniel con un Hechizo de Ojos Laser,Bella creando pequeñas mascotas magicas (Animales Mitologicos) hasta Ryan y Twilight Sparkle creando Castillos hechos de Destellos Magicos. Lord Spacer se resintió por esto y se fué a su habitación. Los chicos estaban extrañados por esto,y Doctor Whooves les dijo que Lord Spacer tenía razon y que debian tomarse en serio lo que el les dice. Los Chicos razonaron y empezaron a hacer el entrenamiento como es. Twilight realizó ataques físicos,Daze y Ryan aprendieron a hacer algunos hechizos magicos,Nathaniel y Bella pudiero crear los suyos. Lord Spacer les pidió disculpas por su drama y siguieron entrenando hasta el siguiente día. Episodio 18: ¡La Bella en Apuros! Título Inglés: Episode 18: Bella is abducted! - Nath and Ryan in action. Título (España): Episodio 18: El Secuestro de Bella - Nathan y Ryan a por Mal-jugador. Nathaniel vuelve a su casa luego del entrenamiento (del Episodio anterior). Rosaella le da la Bendición y este se va a bañar. Rosaella se siente triste y dice que por esos villanos su hijo y ella estan cada día mas distantes,entre lagrimas canta la balada "¡No te vayas!" (Siendo esta la Tercera Canción del Show). Nathaniel se termina de duchar y va a su cuarto,se viste y se acuesta dormir una siesta. Al despertar,Nathaniel va a cumplir su turno en la Cabaña del Teléfono. Al llegar,uno de sus Compañeros de Clase le va a comprar unos juegos para su consolas. Nathaniel le vende los juegos Parker´s Parking,Toad Rushy Road y Super Jumpman. En eso entra a la tienda aquel sujeto al que Nathaniel le compró una Legendary Gamemaster 2 (Parodia de la Nintendo Gamecube) a precio "insignificante". Luego de una discusión acalorada y varias burlas y sarcasmos de Nathaniel,el villano con nickname de Mal-jugador,entro con varios matones y luego de pelear un rato,Nathaniel convenció a esos matones de no seguir obedeciendo las ordenes de Mal-jugador. Este,iracundo se echa a la fuga con su consola y Nathaniel lo persigue para llevarlo con los Policías. En esa fuga,Mal-jugador ve a Bella jugando en el pasto con un conejito,y cuando Nathaniel le habla con confianza y la invita a ayudarlo,el villano se da cuenta que se conocen y decide llevarsela. Nathaniel entra en panico y sigue la persecución. Luego de que Nathaniel utilizara sus poderes contra este,Mal-jugador saca de un bolso el Elemento Magico del Fuego,Nathaniel aterrado sigue atacando y Mal-jugador lo ataca con fuego. Nathaniel va cayendo del cielo,noqueado y un poco quemado. Bella ve caer noqueado a su amigo (e interes amoroso) y empieza a llorar,pero luego se pone furiosa y desea escapar de Mal-jugador. Mal-jugador había llevado a Bella a su guarida en un Volcán. marro a Bella de una cuerda y la puso arriba de la lava,para soltar la cuerda si Nathaniel no llegaba. En eso,los Secuaces Monstruos Humanoides de Mal-jugador reflexionaron y decidieron Salvar a Bella de ser deborada por la Lava. La Bella habló un rato con los Monstruos y los convenció de dejar de hacer el mal y quedaron en que empezarían buscar nuevos trabajos. Mas Pronto...Categoría:Nath: Un Pegaso Aventurero Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Inventados Categoría:Fan-Fics Categoría:Dexter´s Laboratory __FORZARTDC__ __NOEDITARSECCIÓN__